Return of Chaos
by firegoddess1014
Summary: Tristan reflects on his life and Rory. I think it’s going to be a Trory but I don’t have all the kinks worked out yet.
1. The Chaos Begins

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said............I don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan reflects on his life and Rory. I think it's going to be a Trory but I don't have all the kinks worked out yet.  
  
A/N~ I'm sorry again for not writing my other story but I've had writers block and tons of homework. This story was partially written in my old (we switched semesters so now I have math) English class after she pissed me off and while babysitting and has been in works for about a month. I hope you like it and I should be able to update my other story very soon.  
  
Return of Chaos  
  
  
  
Catalysts. The very thing a chemistry teacher at school tells you mean: a substance, which increases the rate of a reaction. It is consumed in one step and regenerated later in the process. The catalyst is never used up but provides a new energy path for the reaction. For me the process is life, the reaction me, and the catalyst is she. Or as I like to call her, Mary.  
  
I thought about this more as I ran. I've always liked to run, especially at night. You can feel the muscles moving effortlessly jogging at your own pace. The pace that lets you move silently, breathing normally as the night air flows into your lungs, almost as if you were alive. Outside I am, inside I've been gone for many years. The decay is past recognizable and it rots further everyday. The return of chaos occurs everyday and I get lost in my thoughts. It is so much better than the mindlessness of the Chilton drones, the guys at the academy, or my parents. But I do not always get complete peace in my mind either.  
  
It is in these thoughts that I remember the idiotic things I've done. Her first days of Chilton were intriguing to me. She seemed so pure, so unaware of the lives she had just walked into. She was so interested in making a good appearance and worried she was behind in classes. Little did she know the corruption that lurked in the Chilton minds. Everyone reached out to torture her, to make her feel the same pain that they did, including me. I teased her and found out that she wasn't as completely pure as we all originally thought. It turns out she had some baggage off her own.  
  
Knowing this brought me closer to her. I was so interested to find out how she could make her self so excited about life if she knew some of the corruption that skulked in all of us. But I was also afraid to let my guard down too aware the grief she could cause. So I continued torturing her, trying to know her, have contact with her. But the want and rejection that always came proved to be too much. And I started to pull pranks so I could distance my self by being suspended.  
  
The suspensions didn't last nearly enough or to me end fast enough. I was already pulled into her. So eventually the rejection proved too much and I broke into the safe just to get away. I knew my dad would send me away he threatened to all the time. Next thing I knew I was on a plane to North Carolina fighting the inner turmoil as I got further and further away from her.  
  
I reached the military academy and while there some off the inner turmoil was worked out. But again the want proved too difficult and I ached to see her. I proved myself to my father and promised to "be good" if I came home. I boarded a plane and the want increased as I got closer and closer to her.  
  
Which leads me to where I am now, jogging to block out my parents and thoughts of her. So as I jogged down through the endless rows of houses to my small surprise I saw her. She was walking away fast from a house, tears glittering down her face. And once again her pain and the want intrigued me.  
  
A/N~ So good, bad or in between? Depending on the reviews I may continue this or I could leave it............you get to decide. 


	2. New Chances

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said............I don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan reflects on his life and Rory. I think it's going to be a Trory but I don't have all the kinks worked out yet.  
  
A/N~ Wow such long times since updates. I'm really sorry but school was horrible....thankfully its spring break and I just have a lot of homework/crap to do (mainly AP US History and French plus an essay for a scholarship opportunity..driving so I can get my license...and a lot of other stuff). I hope that after this update, another will follow and then I should be able to update often around June.  
Return of Chaos  
  
Part 2: New Chances  
  
It was a beautiful night, a Friday night to be precise. The moon and the stars shimmered with an almost mocking glee, as if they new what I was about to do. Nevertheless, they did not, I did not even know. My plan was to keep jogging and let her be. However, I had learned new things that night. Like beware of beautiful days and nights because something bad always happens. It may be that you are focusing too hard on the splendor or that when you are happy you get careless. I also learned to beware of plans because you concentrate so hard on the plan and that is when things happen outside of your reach.  
  
So instead of jogging away I jogged towards her. My mind told me to stop but my heart would not listen. I neared her and she looked up. After she realized who I was her eyes and face gave the look of 'great what did I do to deserve this now'. But she did not say anything, she just looked away and wiped at her tears embarrassed that I had seen her like that. She looked down in defeat knowing that I was going towards her. Before I reached there she asked the question I wanted to know the answer to the most, "What do you want Tristan?"  
  
"I want a lot of things but right now I want to know why you are crying."  
  
"Its nothing.......there now you can move along as if you didn't see me."  
  
She began to turn away but noticed I still had not left. "Do you really want to know Tristan or is this for your enjoyment?"  
  
"I want to know."  
  
She knew she was defeated and began to tell me that she was crying because of a fight between her grandparents and the Haydens. The two families had come together again in attempts of reconciling, but had begun to fight once again over her mom's choices and giving birth, and how it had all ruined the potential of her father. Rory had enough of it and left without much opposition and apologies. They were still fighting over her existence and it pained her more that no one even came looking for her including her mom.  
  
And this is all where my plan failed, instead of keeping her company or talking her into going back inside her grandparent's house, I offered to give her a ride home. Even stranger was that she accepted. The moon and stars expressed amusement at my fate that night.  
A/N~ That's it for now. Until later this week. 


	3. Lack of Confidence

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school junior and I would have more money than I do. That being said............I don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan reflects on his life and Rory. I think it's going to be a Trory but I don't have all the kinks worked out yet.  
  
A/N~ It is about 11 and while I'm tired, I'm in a good mood. My boyfriend, for over a year, and I almost broke up yesterday but we did not and all has been forgiven. Therefore, it is all good and I'm in a great mood to write Trory centered fiction. Overall, you as the reader are in good luck.  
  
Special thanks to the three people who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Mandie~ thanks for reviewing all my stories.  
  
Yael~ I think it may be a Trory or at least have the implications of the relationship.  
  
Nikki~ always like to make people have good dreams..lol....and thanks for reading and enjoying it.  
  
Return of Chaos  
  
Part 3: Lack of Confidence  
  
It seems to me that people have enormous capability. Most people can do unexpected things if they have the confidence or take the risks. Yet most people do not. They sit in front of the TV and treat life as if it goes on forever. I thought the latter was me. I never expected that I would be walking to my house next to the same girl I had tried to distance my self from. Distance myself from the pain she could cause and the fear that I would fall too sudden and too hard. Nevertheless, there I was matching my steps with her. We walked in silence except for the occasional sniffle from her. She would try to muffle it but I knew all too well how much parents could hurt.  
  
We reached my house and then the garage and I pulled out the keys to my car. I heard her mutter, "cause what could be a better ride than a mustang", as I opened the doors I routinely locked. I tried to ignore it but to no avail and answered "me". She looked up in shock that I had heard her and quickly looked down in a blush. I smirked to my self and got into the car.  
  
We reached her house in less than 30 minutes. The small traffic and fast speed helped immensely. She pulled her self out of the car finally calming down but before shutting the door, thanked me for being so kind and mentioned seeing me in school on Monday. She ran up to her house and I pulled out of the driveway thinking about my lack of confidence and the possibilities of Monday.  
  
A/N~ Its getting too late now and I'm falling asleep. Please don't forget to review and tell me how good or bad it was to you. 


	4. Torn

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school SENIOR and I would have more money than I do. That being said............I don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan reflects on his life and Rory. I think it's going to be a Trory but I don't have all the kinks worked out yet.  
  
A/N~ Schools finally over!! Well for this year anyways............which means for you more updates considering I haven't really touched this story or fanfiction.net for over 2 months. I'm really sorry for not updating but school was kicking my ass............in the last week I had 3 finals, a test, an optional quiz, and a project. I'm also sorry for not reading and reviewing your stories............but that's what my diminished summer is for. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed I appreciate it dearly!  
  
Return of Chaos  
  
Part 4: Torn  
  
Monday, quite possibly the worst day of the week, yet she had made it sound so pleasurable. So pleasant in fact that I couldn't sleep. It was Sunday night, a school night, but after three or so hours of tossing and turning in bed I gave up and tried to lie still. But that too failed me and I soon found myself fighting the covers off of me. The midnight blue covers had wrapped themselves around my legs and waist so tight in the struggle to sleep that just getting them off was a battle in itself. I finally made it off the bed and turned on the lights. And before my eyes even registered the new light I was changing. I changed into a T-shirt and shorts and began pulling on my shoes. I was going to run. I walked out of the house and down the long driveway setting my CD player to an oldies station. Once I reached the street I began jogging letting my muscles get up to speed with my brain.  
  
I jogged a few more paces before increasing the speed. The music of the great sixties and seventies stars filled my ears and thoughts of her filled my head. Why did I always have to think of her? I hardly knew her yet the thought of getting to know her was a plague. It infested my brain and barely let me concentrate on anything else. How am I going to focus in school tomorrow? The thoughts resonated in my head as I continued to run until I became too tired to think of anything. I made my way home and slept until my alarm jolted me out of a dream about her. I smacked the alarm to make the radio go off and pushed myself into a sitting position. "Why is it that when ever I have a good dream I get woken up?" I grumbled to myself as I shuffled to the shower.  
  
After I was freshly clean, I went down stairs to see my parents as they usually were, my dad reading the business section and my mom reading some fashion magazine. The maid was making breakfast and she smiled lightly as I sat down. I talked to my parents briefly as I ate, but I left quickly before they could give me a stern lecture about my loyalty to the family and what happens if I screw up again. I reached school within ten minutes and parked the car. As I got out, I looked at the gargoyles as if they were an omen.  
  
I walked into the building hoping to see her. The thought was impossible; no one got there that early, especially on the start of a new school year, except Paris. I walked to the headmaster's office to get my schedule and ingrain the school rules into my head. He seemed surprised to see me as if my return was a mystery. My dad called him weeks ago first to ask him to a social event and second to sweet talk him into letting me come back, saying I had reformed. It was all lies but Charleston didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well, well Mr. Dugrey."  
  
"Sir", I spoke trying not to give into the acidic tone he had taken with me.  
  
"Welcome back, as I need not remind you Chilton is an extremely difficult school, and I will not take it lightly that you are back. I expect the best of you. Remember one more "incident" that requires my attention and you will be going back to North Carolina", Charleston spoke with a look of satisfaction on his face at the contemplation of me failing again.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now let's go see about your schedule."  
  
We walked out of his office and his secretary immediately looked up from the typewriter and reached for my folder to give me my locker assignment and class schedule. She handed it to me and went back to typing. Before Charleston could give me another warning, I left his office.  
  
It seemed as if more students had arrived and my interest peaked. I wondered if she was there; if Paris told her to come in early for the newspaper or some project. I walked the halls, not with a real purpose, but still glancing to see if I could find her. I found her by Paris, Louise, and Madeline talking about their articles. It appeared as if Paris had forgiven her after I left. Rory saw a glimpse of me and excused herself from the group. She walked down the hall towards me with a look of gratitude on her face. She caught up to me and immediately opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"It's ok, I would have done it for anyone", I told her to assure her.  
  
"Yeah but you didn't have to and anyone?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Well not Paris."  
  
She looked at me and laughed. "So what's your schedule like?" she inquired. I gave it to her to look at and she smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me, we have all the same classes".  
  
At this news, my heart jumped. "How do you know I'm not?" I asked playfully to keep the banter going.  
  
"I don't know. Prove it to me". She looked down at her watch and took notice of the time. "I'll see you in first period".  
  
She walked away and I watched her disappear around the corner. The thought was almost too much but my heart leaped with joy at the thought of being around her. I was torn.  
  
A/N~ Okay that's it for today............I'm pretty sure I'll update later this week depending on the reviews. Till then. 


	5. Chance

Disclaimer~ If I owned any of these characters I wouldn't be a high school SENIOR and I would have more money than I do. That being said............I don't want to be sued.  
  
Synopsis~ Tristan reflects on his life and Rory. I think it is going to be a Trory but I do not have all the kinks worked out yet.  
  
A/N~ Thanks for all the reviews.......I appreciate it very much! In addition, sorry for not updating as I said I would. I finally have my license (after five or so hours at the DMV), I also went on a vacation for a week, Fanfiction.net was down for a while (or my computer couldn't access it), and I had a huge case of writers block. I am sorry!  
  
Return of Chaos  
  
Part 5: Chance  
  
It took all that I had not to run out the door. She didn't care that we had all the same classes; she actually looked entertained at the idea. Forcing myself to move, I found myself standing in front of the door of the classroom. Inside I could hear all the hushed whispers of my return. I walked in casually and almost every eye turned to me. I took a seat near Rory and Paris, gave a small smile to them, and pulled out a book.  
  
By lunch, gossip had maximized and I found myself looking for somewhere else to go. I definitely did not want to go into the cafeteria; the library was too stuffy for me, so I found myself outside. It was a warm autumn day, still half between summer and the coldness of winter. I reclined on one of the benches and pulled out my book once again. I became so entangled in the story that I didn't notice someone sitting in the bench across the stone path.  
  
I finished the chapter and put the book down. I looked around the courtyard and that is when I noticed the person, girl no woman, Rory. She was reading and by the looks of it was as entranced by the story she was reading as I was with my own. I sat still watching her. Her dark hair surrounded her face as she read, her brow furrowed as if wondering why a character did what they did, her mouth upturned in a smile one moment and biting her lip the next, the meticulous yet excited way she turned the page. My eyes blazing, addicted to her appearance, drew her gaze from the book.  
  
Not fully trusting my voice, I walked to her bench. I sat down and she looked at me with a questioning glance on her soft features. "Why aren't you at lunch?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't feel like listening to gossip about my self and figured I could get more done reading. Why aren't you at lunch?"  
  
She looked at me with a small smirk on her face before answering, "As interesting as you are I didn't feel like listening to rumors about you either. I thought I had enough after first period and deserved a break for lunch."  
  
I laughed agreeing with her completely. She laughed along, the sounds carrying gently through the air. "So what were you reading?" she asked sober.  
  
"'The Golden Compass'."  
  
"I've never heard of it."  
  
"Really? I love it. This has got to be my fifth time rereading it at least. I remember reading it when I was about 12 and it let me go somewhere else, a place where my parents...." I stopped myself "Maybe one day I'll let you borrow it. What were you reading?" I asked not believing I almost told her everything about me. But she had always done that to me.  
  
"I'm reading 'The Virgin Suicides'."  
  
"Oh"  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes before I made a move to leave. She stopped me with a hand on my knee. "I just wanted to say that if you need someone to talk to I'd be willing to listen."  
  
I saw the sincerity in her eyes and nodded my head. I stood and leaned forward. My lips brushed hers gently and then moved toward her ear and whispered "One day I'll take you up on that". I walked to the other bench to gather my stuff and then walked to the doors of the school. Had I looked behind me I would have seen the small smile on her face but instead I shook my head wondering where I had gone wrong.  
  
I didn't deserve her but I was glad I had the chance. 


End file.
